Aztar (New Earth)
Divine Wrath: As a servant of God, The Spectre is granted near limitless power, being capable of nearly any feat within his imagination. * * ability to fly at any speed * * * The Spectre can increase or decrease his overall volume to nearly any size he chooses. The limits of this ability are subject only to the degree of power available to him at any one time. At the height of his power, the Spectre has been able to make himself large enough to literally straddle planets. It should be noted that although his volume may increase, this does not necessarily mean that his mass or density will increase in proportion (although it could if he so chooses). There have been many instances where the Spectre has increased his volume to mountain-sized levels without causing any structural damage to the environment around him. In contrast, the Spectre can compress his corporeal form and has been known to become small enough that he could exist inside of a needle. * The Spectre can alter his basic physical form into any number of geometric shapes. This is used primarily as an intimidation tactic, and if he chooses, he can alter his traditional physical appearance to include extraneous characteristics such as extra limbs, horns, claws, etc. The Spectre's mien usually adapts facial characteristics from his human hosts such as Jim Corrigan, Hal Jordan and Crispus Allen. * The Spectre's physical form, comprised mostly of ectoplasm, can stretch and compress to varying lengths and thickness. * ability to project fear into the heart and souls of his adversaries. *''Inanimate Possession: inhabit and animate inanimate objects * ability to project realistic illusions *Impenetrable Mists'' * * Possesses mastery over virtually all forms of magic use. * sense the intentions of people in the place where they plan to carry those intentions out. * The Spectre knows many secrets of the universe and its inhabitants, though even he is not omniscient. * The Spectre can sometimes get glimpses into the future, although this is not without great difficulty. The only time he was given a long, vivid glimpse into the future was when the Presence granted him one in order to warn the JLA and prevent universal destruction. * * * * The Spectre is impervious to nearly all forms of physical damage. Being a spiritual entity, the Spectre cannot be slain in the conventional sense, though he can be destroyed by sufficiently powerful means. | Abilities = * The Spectre is knowledgeable of the occult, the history of various occult-related rituals and demonology. * Less a skill than an application of his powers, the Spectre excels at being able to intimidate and frighten his adversaries. This is usually done through showy spectacles such as assuming a monstrous appearance, growing in size, projecting a loud, booming voice, etc. * The Logoz: The inner aspect that is the Spectre's direct channel to God. | Strength = Near-limitless; the Spectre was able to sink Atlantis simply by stepping on it. | Weaknesses = * Sufficiently Powerful Magic: The Spectre can be injured or even slain by sufficient magic force, most notably the Spear of Destiny or a fully empowered Eclipso. * Divine Limitations: The Presence can impose limits on what the Spectre is able to do, as it did in binding the Spectre to a mortal host. * Divine Law: There are certain boundaries even the Spectre must not cross. If it does, it faces the punishment of the Presence. When the Spectre killed Nabu, it drew the Presence's attention, and was recalled. * Finite Power: The Spectre is one of the most powerful magical forces in existence , but his power is not infinite. If the Spectre performs a sufficiently great act of magic, its power is lessened, and it becomes vulnerable to magic, for as long as the working is maintained. One example of this was the Spectre's creation of a living body for Jim Corrigan. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Spectre was created by Jerry Siegel and Bernard Baily, although several sourcesGreenberger, Bob, "Of Ghostly Guardians and Resurrections," The Spectre (2nd series) #1, April 1987, DC Comics, ("letter" column).Thomas, Roy, "Secrets Behind the Origins Dept.," Secret Origins (2nd series) #15, June 1987, DC Comics (sidebar to letter column, second page).Bails, Jerry, "Foreword," The Golden Age Spectre Archives Volume 1, 2003, DC Comics, p. 6. attribute creator credit solely to Siegel, limiting Baily to being merely the artist assigned to the feature. * Each Spectre host manifests a unique Spectre form, a composite of the host and the Spectre Force. Sometimes, but not always, this Spectre form is recognizable by those who knew the host in life; Jim Corrigan's Spectre was not recognizable, but Crispus Allen's was. | Trivia = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Presence * Eclipso * Jim Corrigan * Hal Jordan * Crispus Allen * Day of Judgment * Day of Vengeance | Recommended = * Spectre (Volume 1) * Spectre (Volume 2) * Spectre (Volume 3) * Spectre (Volume 4) * Spectre (Volume 5) * Day of Judgment * Day of Vengeance | Wikipedia = Spectre (comics) | Links = }} ---- Category:Gestalt Characters